In recent years, as a device used in the process of producing a clad sheet in which a clad layer is formed so as to be attached to the surface of a base material, a powder-rolling device to attach powder to the base material by pressure is proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a powder-rolling device like this.
If described in more detail, the powder-rolling device includes a pair of rolling rolls disposed so as to be opposite to each other. In the powder-rolling device, the rolling rolls attach powder to the surface of the base material supplied to between the rolling rolls, by pressure, thereby forming a powder layer on the surface of the base material.